


Even though...

by Musicnasty2704



Category: woso
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicnasty2704/pseuds/Musicnasty2704
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter to Alex.</p>
<p>First fiction ever hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even though...

Dear Alex,

Even though you are with someone else, I know we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. 

Even though you're with someone else you still manage to find ways to make me laugh when im sad.

Even though you still manage to find time for me outside of your busy schedule.

Even though I know he's a good guy who makes you smile, I want to be the one does that not him. I know it selfish of me to think that way but it's only cause I love you and want to be the one who does that.

Even though I know you're getting married I still find it hard to believe that I won't be the one to say "I do".

Even though you are with someone else, I know we're going to spend the rest of my lives together, but only be as best friends.

Sincerely,  
Tobin

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it.


End file.
